Talk:Zora
At the Bottom of the Great Sea Zolas in Phantom Hourglass First, let me just say that I do not support the theory that the zora's became the zolas after the flood because of the sea water. In MM, it clearly shows Zoras exsisting in salt water just fine. However, when I was playing Phatom Hourglass I couldn't help but nottice the appearance of the "fish men" soldiers that attack you at certain points of the game (like when you are moving the stone heads to open the temple of the sun). Their heads look like Zolas but they have bodies more like bloated Zoras. Whats more, they shoot fire balls out of their mouths just like the Zolas! As much as I don't want to admit it, I think these are the missing links between the Zoras and the Zolas. Therefore, I think that this information should be added to both the Zora and the Zola articles. :Interesting, but doesn't Phantom Hourglass succeed the events in Wind Waker, where Zora's are seen to have evolved into Rito?--Naftaliash827 Yeah, but we don't know for sure if they were all actually transformed into the Rito, which is actually just speculation on our part. Personally, I believe that the Rito are a combination of three Hyrulean peoples; Sheikah, Hylains, and Zora. They resemble Zora and Laruto and Medli are family, but at teh same time, they have pointed ears, something only Hylians are said to have because they can hear teh words of teh goddesses, oh and the mailman said he was decended from a famouse mailman that use to run across Hyrule field (another Hylian). Then there's the fact that Rito have red eyes and white hair, which are pysical traits locked in the Shiekan genes. So if thats teh case, or if teh Zora evoloved into teh Rito, then there is still teh possibility of otehr Zora becoming teh Zola.RalisII 01:59, 16 February 2008 (UTC)RalisII And the Gerudo appear to have beaklike noses, if you noticed. But there's a flaw in that theory. There are two types of Zora in Oracle of Ages. First, the "river Zora" who are savage and spit fireballs, and the "sea Zora", who are like the Zora from Ocarina of Time. So both kinds existed at the same time it seems. Fused Shadow 02:07, 16 February 2008 (UTC) Well, to get back to the issue at hand. In Phantom hourglass there are creatures which look like zola, act like zola, and are for all apaprent reasons zola. the only major diffrence is that they have bodies like zora, which begs teh question where the two could be related IN SOME WAY. BTW, the river zora from oracle of ages are actually zola, as they act, look, and have the capibilities of the zola. Are the two braches of teh same fishy aqautic family, possibly sharing taht with the fishmen from windwaker? Or did as some say teh zora evolve into the zola? Sorry for my typos. I am posting between classes. Will add more later. RalisII 02:45, 19 February 2008 (UTC) How about this? Early Zora (OoT) evolve into zola, but only some of them. Then later, the remaining Zora evolve into Rito. They are most definitely related. You also must remember that in the original japanese the zola in the The Legend of Zelda were Zora, there was just a translating error. In aLttP the Zoras look like Zola but are actually called Zoras. Fused Shadow 16:23, 19 February 2008 (UTC) While it’s still speculative if the Zora evolved or not I think the reason for them evolving wouldn’t be from the water itself but rather what’s in the water. Since the great sea (according to Ganon) lacks fish to catch the Zora would probably starve, and any that survived would quickly get eaten by all the enemies living in the sea (ie. All the ones that attack Link and his ship).--ShutUpNavi 23:04, 5 July 2008 (UTC) Considering that Zola's are enemies and Zora's are friendly, the goddeses wouldn't have tried to save the Zola's. I don't think they changed them into the Rito's to stop them from finding Hyrule or else they would have changed the fishmen. Is it possible that the Ocean was to hostile for the Zora's so Valoo gave them a new life? Njh117 22:47, July 3, 2010 (UTC) The small rumor... Why does this article need a cleanup? Solar flute 04:48, 19 June 2008 (UTC) Pluralization Rounded Head i think the round head could be something to do with royalty Oni Dark Link most likely there just to make them more interesting Oni Dark Link Theories on Evolution Obeise ZORAS? Zoralovingfool (talk) My Question is definently This Zoras who are fast swimmers and all well how do that fat ones get around like the king in OoT i mean you have to admit the guy when he's getting out of your way to get to lord jabu jabu it just makes you want to yell (and how did ruto send a letter while in a whale/fish? :Umm, maybe? --AuronKaizer ' 14:52, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Rito = Zora. Aonuma confirms it. For anyone who doubts my recent edits about the Rito being the Zora check out the forums. According to a Japanese statement from Zelda developer Eiji Aonuma, the Rito are indeed evolved from the Zora. As seen on the forum page this is now confirmed to be canon. You can find what it said here.--ShutUpNavi (talk) 18:48, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Male of Female? Is it me or do almost all Zoras look and sound like females? Are they just that similer or is there something going on? :First, please sign posts by placing ~~~~ after your comment. Second, some are male, like King Zora and Ralis, but most there isn't really a gender for them. They could be, though. Super duh... 04:31, May 26, 2010 (UTC) ::There are differences between the zora gender's in the 3d games you just have to properly look at them. The easyiest is twilight princess i think they have an altered helmet in that game Oni Link 07:19, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I forgot to sign... SuperMario2 (talk) :Like SuperAlpaca said, some are male (King Zora and Ralis) and some are female (Ruto and Lulu). Some just look male, and others just look female. The 00:48, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Evolved from fish With regards to Zora appearances... After looking over the various discussions about the physical appearances of different Zoras, including attempts to distinguish between the males and females of the species, I think perhaps this part of the article ought to be overhauled to a certain extent. For example, there is no evidence to suggest that rounded heads are a requirement of female Zoras at all; only Ruto and Lulu express this trait, and since Lulu is merely Ruto's Termina self, that trait doesn't even extend to more than one Zora. Furthermore, simply looking at the Indigo-Gos, it can be safely said that Zoras come in a wide variety of shapes and sizes, just like humans. They are not restricted to any one or two uniform appearances such as, say, Gorons apparently are. Of course, regular 'NPC' Zoras all appear to use extremely similar (if not the same) character models, so perhaps, as was suggested regarding King Zora and Toto, that Zoras' appearances change according to their role in society, or to an extent, personal taste. That would explain why NPC/guard/soldier-type Zoras all conform to a specific, athletic body structure, and why Zoras such as King Zora and Toto, who could easily afford the luxury of bountiful food, are obese; personal taste could be expressed in the different "hair" types, e.g. Japas' headfins resembling a typical rock star's hairstyle. Since they can apparently shed and retract their fins in such a way that they can actually use them as weapons, this doesn't seem too outlandish a theory to me; of course, everything I just said is speculative and should go under a section marked as theoretical, but then, a lot of what is currently in the Biology section is theoretical as well. I just wanted to go ahead and throw this out there before I go ahead and make any major edits and/or absolutely mangle the page. Thanks for considering. Akimoggie (talk) 08:42, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Zora Plural This topic was brought up a while ago (see above), but apparently was never resolved. I've seen both "Zoras" and "Zora" used as plurals on the wiki, and have seen "Zoras" changed to "Zora". However, I went through text dumps of all the games in which Sea Zora(s) (the friendly ones) appear, and found numerous examples of "Zoras" being used as a plural, with multiple in every game. I found no examples of "Zora" being used as a plural, though I did not check every occurrence of the word. I've also seen it in videos, such as this one at 1:06, which directly contradicts a quote seen on the River Zora page under Oracle of Ages/Seasons. Is there any reason not to use "Zoras" as a plural?--Fierce Deku (talk) 04:42, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Evolution Still In Theory Section The thing about Zora evolving into Rito is still in a theory section, despite Aonuma's confirmation. Is his word not considered official enough? Though I doubt this particular fact would ever be contradicted, I can understand if it's ZP policy to not totally endorse quotes from Zelda staff, as other ones have been proven wrong if memory serves. So is there such a policy or should the evolution part move out of the theory section?--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce]][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 04:01, March 3, 2011 (UTC) for all you people who say zoras are in phantom hourglass you have to remeber that the game takes place in a dfferent world not the great sea so zoras could of evoled in to some thing else there. Link to disambiguation page So I was looking at "what links here" on the Broom disambiguation article, and it is linked to on many pages, including the this article. I changed the link on the LANav template, but it is still linked to on these pages and I can't see the links anywhere on the articles. Anyone know what the problem is? HH 20:20, October 5, 2014 (UTC) :I noticed that some time ago, but forgot about it. I didn't think about the Nav template. Anyway, it's possible that the What Links Here page won't update until tomorrow. —'Ceiling Master' 20:31, October 5, 2014 (UTC) ::About that... I actually changed the template a while ago and if it were to update it would have done it by now. HH 20:53, October 5, 2014 (UTC) :::Huh. That's weird. —'Ceiling Master' 21:52, October 5, 2014 (UTC) Zora Tadtone connection Since I can't seem to find it mentioned anywhere else I put it here. Has anyone else noticed the obvious Tadtone Zora connection? In Majora's Mask the Zora Eggs hatch into tadpole Zora's that immediately instinctively form the New Wave Bossa Nova song. In Skyward Sword Faron creates the Tadtones to serve as living Sheet music for part of the song of the hero. So am I the only one who has made the obvious Zora Tadtone connection?Brandon Storm9 (talk) 22:21, September 8, 2015 (UTC) :I think it's certainly worth mentioning but probably more so on the tadtone article than here. Oni Link 09:13, September 12, 2015 (UTC) Zora are based off Water Flea The Zora are based off of the Water Flea. A very tiny species found swimming on top of water. The resemblance is uncanny. 23:47, April 6, 2016 (UTC) Split We should split the page into Zora (disambiguation), Sea Zora (which we could title Zora or Sea Zora), and River Zora (which we already have). The two species are very different and the Oracle games show that the Sea Zora and River Zora are not the same species/tribe.--Neffyarious (talk) 13:24, April 2, 2017 (UTC) :Yeah I can agree to a split here. They're clearly intended to fulfill two separate roles in the games. However, while it's official to some degree, I don't like the name Sea Zora since they don't actually live in the sea in a number of games. I think just Zora and River Zora would be fine. Oni Link 16:06, April 2, 2017 (UTC) ::I agree that the name "Zora" is preferable to "Sea Zora".--Neffyarious (talk) 02:57, April 3, 2017 (UTC) :::I think the "Sea Zora" are Zora who have the appearance of sea creatures while the "River Zora" are Zora who have the appearance of freshwater fish or the Gill-man from the "Creature of the Black Lagoon". Sidapa0 (talk) 12:43, April 3, 2017 (UTC) So instead of splitting lets keep the information on here for only "normal" Zora and keep the River Zora information to its page. Green Rupee 19:08, April 3, 2017 (UTC) :We should at least mention River Zora in the opening paragraph even if it's not focusing on them. They were referred to as just Zora before the Ocarina of Time incarnations became popular. Oni Link 05:09, April 4, 2017 (UTC) ::I agree with this proposal option coming from both of you here. WiseAdventurer (talk) 16:30, April 4, 2017 (UTC) :::Yup, keeping the (sea) Zora info on this page and the River Zora information to it's page but with a brief mention of River Zora at the start of this page is the right way to go. That's basically what I meant when I said splitting. I suppose a Zora disambiguation page is not necessary then.--Neffyarious (talk) 03:53, April 7, 2017 (UTC)